


Sweet revenge.

by bellamyb



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn con cinque righe di plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyb/pseuds/bellamyb
Summary: “Che stai facendo?” gli chiese confuso Ivan, mentre Simone faceva un altro nodo, questa volta intorno alle sbarre del letto. Ivan doveva aver capito che non era solo un giochino sessuale per rendere le cose più piccanti, non era da Simone prendere certe iniziative.“Questa è la tua punizione per aver fatto il pezzo di merda incosciente prima in pizzeria”.





	Sweet revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE, avrei un po' di premesse da fare ma cercherò di essere breve. Intanto parto col mettere le mani avanti e dire che non sono ancora esperta né di pallavolo, né delle persone che girano intorno ad essa, ma che con l'aiuto di una persona che dovreste conoscere bene, @volleylover_09 (ovviamente non so taggare) sto cominciando ad ingranare un po', e ne approfitto per ringraziarla di tutte le nozioni che mi sta dando, tecniche e non, e perché sopporta ogni mia lamentela in fatto di scrittura. Perché questa cosa qui sotto non è il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa su Ivan e Simone, ma questa è una storia troppo lunga che non avete voglia di sentire adesso. Poi ho da dire che il titolo fa pena e quindi se ne troverò uno migliore magari lo cambierò. E nulla, vi lascio a questa one shot non betata e probabilmente piena di errori, dato che ho parlato già tanto. Ulteriori info le scriverò a fine capitolo. :)

“Vado un secondo a lavarmi le mani” disse alzandosi dal tavolo Simone a Pippo, che era seduto al suo fianco. Odiava quella farina che gli rimaneva sui polpastrelli dopo aver mangiato la pizza.

Dopo la partita contro la Serbia, Chicco li aveva sguinzagliati e aveva concesso loro la serata completamente libera, a patto che non li vedesse tornare ubriachi sul pullman. Qualcuno aveva proposto pizza a cena e poi avrebbero deciso dove andare a bere qualcosa, senza esagerare — infatti Simone era già pronto a tenere d’occhio Ivan. 

Si era richiuso quasi del tutto la porta del bagno alle spalle quando sentì qualcuno dall’altro lato spingere nel verso opposto ed entrare, e non ebbe il tempo di togliere la mano dalla maniglia che si sentì afferrare dal colletto della felpa e tirare con decisone in avanti.

Le labbra che avevano soffocato le sue in un bacio erano proprio quelle di Ivan. Simone le sue le aveva schiuse in un gesto quasi involontario, automatico, per quanto fosse diventato normale baciare l’opposto.

Simone chiuse subito la porta alle spalle di Ivan, senza ancora lasciare la maniglia, troppo ansioso che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto entrare in quel bagno e sorprenderli a baciarsi. Infatti, se fosse stato un pochino meno inebriato da quelle labbra che sapevano ancora di salato e di piccante, probabilmente si sarebbe tirato indietro e avrebbe cacciato subito Ivan via da quel minuscolo antibagno.

“Ivan” disse in un sussurro, prima di riprendere il fiato, approfittando del momento in cui le labbra del compagno si erano spostate lungo il suo collo. Le braccia del palleggiatore si erano andate ad incrociare dietro le spalle del più grande, la testa versata indietro per lasciargli scoperto il collo. Forse avrebbe potuto godersi quelle attenzioni ancora un minuto.

Amava quando Ivan lo riempiva di quelle attenzioni, quando baciava ogni centimetro di carne fosse in vista, in quei momenti anche i pensieri più brutti erano lontani.

Fu quando sentì le mani di Ivan scivolare dalla schiena al sedere e stringerlo con forza, che si irrigidì. Era troppo sensibile al tocco di quelle mani, pensò mentre sentiva le guance andare a fuoco. “Ivan, smettila. Ti sembra il momento adatto per-”

“Farti venire un’erezione? Sì, dato che aspetto questo momento da tutta la sera” lo interruppe Ivan, facendo diventare le guance già rosse di Simone di una tonalità ancora più scura.

“Ma non abbiamo tempo per queste cose, e poi ci sono i ragazzi di là, e se qualcuno entrasse?” Simone ci mise tutto l’impegno possibile per poter rimanere indifferente all’impertinenza di Ivan che strofinava il bacino contro il suo ed evitava di rispondergli. “Ma almeno mi ascolti?” Simone gli tirò una ciocca di capelli per avere la sua attenzione.

“Certo che ti ascolto, è che non mi interessa.” Ivan alzò il capo e lasciò un bacio sulle labbra carnose di Simone che era parecchio sconvolto dalla sua incoscienza, ma Ivan lo zittì, prima che potesse riprendere a lamentarsi. Ivan lo sapeva bene che avrebbe messo da parte le paranoie, se lo avesse distratto a modo suo.

Simone lo odiava per questo. Tuttavia non riuscì a non mettere da parte altri cinque minuti la questione per godersi qualche altro momento la bocca esperta del più grande, che in quel momento lo stava baciando in un modo così avido e languido che non riusciva a desiderare che smettesse. Però fece tornare le sue mani sui fianchi, per sicurezza, prima di piegare di lato il capo ed intrecciare la lingua con la sua. Una mano di Ivan premeva contro la nuca di Simone, come se non gli fosse abbastanza addosso in quel momento. L’altra invece scivolò via dal fianco e andò stringergli il cavallo dei pantaloni e Simone sentì una fitta di piacere colpirlo dritto al basso ventre.

Si tirò subito indietro, sentendo il battito accelerare, e quello, purtroppo, non era l’unico segno della troppa eccitazione.

“Ma sei pazzo? Guarda che hai fatto” lo accusò, abbassando gli occhi sui pantaloni ora fastidiosamente gonfi, impossibili da non notare. Cercò di sistemarseli un po’, ma comunque li mettesse non riusciva a nascondere quell’inconfondibile rigonfiamento. 

Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Ivan, che non sembrava minimamente pentito della cosa, anzi. Con una mano contro la bocca nascondeva anche un sorrisetto divertito che fece sentire Simone ancora più frustrato. “A me non sembra così grave.” 

Simone lo guardò truce. “A te non sembra grave, Ivan? Non posso tornare di là così!” Si mise le mani in faccia, disperato, poi sentì un risolino di Ivan e allargò le dita per poterlo guardare. “Okay, esci fuori. Subito.”

Ivan alzò le mani in segno di resa e smise di ridere. “Va bene, scusa, la smetto. Adesso vado.”

“Grazie, era ora!” Simone si tirò su le maniche della felpa fino ai gomiti, poi si girò per lavarsi le mani e guardò attraverso lo specchio Ivan che si avvicinava per lasciargli un bacio contro la guancia, sporgendosi da dietro la sua spalla. Aveva ancora in faccia quel sorrisetto da infame. 

“Andiamo a finire il discorso in camera?” domandò alla fine. 

“IVAN, VAI FUORI” disse secco Simone, in preda alla frustrazione, lo prese per le spalle e lo cacciò fisicamente fuori dal bagno, richiudendo la porta subito dopo. Si appoggiò ad essa con le mani e con la testa, china a guardare il pavimento. Gli occhi finirono sul rigonfiamento nei pantaloni e sospirò, insoddisfatto. “Io lo ammazzo.”

Quando uscì dal bagno con la felpa piegata contro il braccio per nascondere il danno fatto da Ivan, Simone si sentì un coglione coi fiocchi. Non solo perché doveva sembrare una sorta di cameriere, ma perché alla fine l’avrebbe data anche vinta a quel maledetto. 

Simone appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Pippo, senza sedersi al suo fianco, però si chinò leggermente per parlargli senza farsi sentire da tutti. “Me la paghi tu la pizza? Ti do poi i soldi sul pullman, io ho bisogno di andare a stendermi un po’ in camera e non posso aspettare il conto.”

Pippo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Non se l’era bevuta, ovviamente. “Contagiosa questa stanchezza, anche Ivan è andato a riposare mezz’ora.” Pippo lo disse sottovoce, e quando Simone lo guardò supplichevole, aggiunse “D’accordo, ci penso io qua”.

Menomale che c’era lui a salvare la situazione. Era l’unico a sapere di quella storia fra lui e Ivan, anche se Osmany li aveva quasi beccati e chiesto loro più di una volta cosa nascondessero, e nonostante avessero negato e fatto finta di nulla, conosceva troppo bene Simone per non averlo capito. 

“Sei il miglior migliore amico del mondo” Simone strinse le guance di Pippo con una mano in segno di affetto, facendogli gonfiare le labbra rosse.

“Vai, prima che cambi idea” lo incitò il compagno, e Simone non se lo fece dire due volte, andò dritto verso l’uscita.

Ivan lo aveva aspettato fuori dalla pizzeria, stranamente non aveva fatto commenti su quanto poco ci avesse messo a cambiare idea sulla sua proposta di ritirarsi in camera. Però si vedeva che era divertito da quanto fosse stato facile convincere Simone.

Il loro ritorno in albergo fu veloce nonostante fossero a piedi, non distava molto dalla pizzeria, per fortuna, perché entrambi fremevano dalla voglia di spogliarsi. Infatti appena si chiusero in ascensore, fu Simone a cercare la bocca di Ivan in un bacio sfacciato, e sapeva bene quanto Ivan fosse debole davanti a quelle sue rare prese di posizione.

Lo schiacciatore posò una mano contro la gola del più piccolo e lo lasciò fare, stringendo solo la presa intorno ad essa quando Simone infilò la mano nei suoi pantaloni e la chiuse intorno al suo sesso ben reattivo, strappandogli un “cazzo, Simo” di bocca. Ivan cercò di sovrastarlo almeno nel bacio, spingendo fra le labbra di Simone la lingua, e lui glielo concesse, mentre accarezzava in modo deciso il principio di erezione di Ivan.

Poi le porte dellʼascensore si aprirono e Simone tirò fuori la mano dai pantaloni del compagno, rubando la chiave dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Si scostò dalla sua bocca e uscì dallʼascensore, diretto verso la loro stanza con Ivan alle calcagna, letteralmente, stretto dietro lui, mentre gli faceva sentire bene contro il fondoschiena quanto fosse impaziente di riprendere quel discorso. Simone trattenne un sorriso.

Appena furono dentro la stanza lanciò sulla valigia aperta a terra la felpa e si voltò verso di Ivan, che si stava togliendo la maglietta, la stessa che lasciò poi cadere noncurante sul pavimento.

“Finalmente,” disse poi il più grande, sbottonando i jeans di Simone con fare frettoloso, glieli tirò poi giù mentre si metteva in ginocchio davanti a lui, “è da oggi che aspetto”.

“Lo so- ah!” A Simone morirono in gola le parole quando sentì la lingua calda di Ivan premere contro il vertice arrossato della sua ormai erezione, prima di accoglierne gran parte fra le guance. Il palleggiatore si appoggiò con il braccio piegato contro la porta, per essere sicuro di non perdere lʼequilibrio.

“Oggi in campo mi sei saltato addosso” gli ricordò, abbassando poi gli occhi sulla sua figura china sul suo bacino, poi smise di parlare e chiuse del tutto la bocca, sapendo di essere troppo chiassoso in quei momenti, ed essendo proprio dietro la porta sarebbe stato carino evitare di decantare allʼintero corridoio il suo piacere. Ma Ivan gli rendeva le cose parecchio difficili, mentre gli accarezzava le cosce con le mani, si inoltrava con esse sul suo sedere rimasto scoperto, e con un polpastrello andava a stuzzicare la sua entrata calda.

Le guance di Simone andarono a fuoco quando il dito spesso di Ivan scivolò al suo interno e allo stesso tempo sentiva quella bocca calda muoversi lungo la sua erezione.

“Aspetta” mormorò, mentre sentiva il piacere farsi già minaccioso nel suo ventre. Non voleva bruciare tutto subito. Con una mano contro il suo viso lo spostò indietro con dolcezza, scivolando via dalle labbra di Ivan che lasciarono subito un bacio contro il suo addome contratto. Strinse invece con la mano libera una natica di Simone, facendosi più spazio per inserire un secondo dito fra le sue pareti strette e cercare di prepararlo.

Simone si liberò della maglietta per ottimizzare i tempi, perché fremeva dalla voglia di darsi a lui, ma voleva anche vendicarsi per ciò che era successo prima in pizzeria. Perciò lasciò che Ivan preparasse qualche altro momento il suo anello di muscoli, prima di dirgli “mettiti sul letto”.

Divertito e incuriosito dallʼinvito di Simone, Ivan si alzò da terra e fece come richiesto, dopo aver lasciato un bacio sulle labbra del più piccolo con le sue ancora lucide di saliva. Si diresse verso il letto, togliendosi le scarpe e i jeans, prima di stendersi al centro dei due letti uniti, su cui prima di scendere in pizzeria avevano abbandonato gli accappatoi con cui si erano asciugati dopo la partita.

Simone si liberò delle scarpe, poi dei jeans e dei boxer rimasti fermi alle caviglie dove Ivan li aveva lasciati, raggiungendo poi questʼultimo sul letto. Si lucidò le labbra con la lingua mentre si sistemava a cavalcioni sul bacino di Ivan ancora coperto dai boxer. Le mani dellʼopposto si posarono immediatamente sui fianchi nudi di Simone, che le prese e le portò oltre la sua testa, sul cuscino, mentre si strofinava contro il bacino gonfio di Ivan, che mugolò contento di quel contatto, mentre Simone gli lasciava sulle labbra un bacio umido.

“Chiudi gli occhi e stai fermo così un attimo” gli disse, strofinandosi ancora contro quel rigonfiamento per incentivarlo ad ascoltarlo.

Ivan chiuse gli occhi dopo qualche secondo. “Non so cosʼhai in mente ma va bene.” 

Simone si guardò intorno, cercando qualcosa di simile a una sciarpa o una cravatta, poi i suoi occhi caddero sugli accappatoi e sfilò da uno di essi il cordino che serviva per chiuderlo in vita, prima di buttarli entrambi giù dal letto.

“Basta che ti sbrighi” aggiunse Ivan impaziente. 

Col cuore che gli batteva un poʼ più veloce nel petto, Simone passò rapidamente la corda dellʼaccappatoio intono ai polsi di Ivan, stringendoli con un nodo, mentre Ivan apriva di scatto gli occhi e guardava prima le sue mani e poi il viso determinato di Simone.

“Che stai facendo?” gli chiese confuso Ivan, mentre Simone faceva un altro nodo, questa volta intorno alle sbarre del letto. Ivan doveva aver capito che non era solo un giochino sessuale per rendere le cose più piccanti, non era da Simone prendere certe iniziative.

“Questa è la tua punizione per aver fatto il pezzo di merda incosciente prima in pizzeria” annunciò Simone, accarezzandogli le braccia muscolose, ora tese verso lʼalto.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E che punizione sarebbe? Non mi servono le mani per scoparti” gli disse con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, mentre sollevava il bacino per spingere la sua erezione ancora costretta nei boxer contro il sedere di Simone.

“Vediamo fra quanti minuti mi preghi di slegarti?” lo sfidò Simone, spostandosi dal suo bacino per potergli togliere quellʼultimo indumento e liberare il sesso ormai duro di Ivan, visibilmente eccitato dalla situazione, nonostante fosse anche infastidito per essere stato messo con le spalle al muro.

Ivan non rispose, lo guardò serio, con la mascella contratta, i muscoli lungo di essa in risalto sotto la pelle nonostante il folto strato di barba che la ricopriva. 

Simone spostò gli occhi dal suo viso al suo bacino. Era deciso a farlo patire, anche se questo implicava dover fare tutto da solo a letto, e Ivan non avrebbe di certo chiuso gli occhi per farlo vergognare di meno. Era la sua unica arma per farlo arrendere, quella di metterlo in soggezione con gli occhi.

“Hai intenzione di guardarlo ancora un poʼ o vuoi anche salirci sopra? Comincia a farmi male” lo incitò Ivan, aprendo appena di più le lunghe gambe.

Simone si passò la lingua sulle labbra di nuovo, poi si spostò in ginocchio fra le gambe di Ivan e passò piatta la lingua contro la sua erezione dolorante per dargli sollievo e per lubrificarla un poʼ, e a giudicare dal verso roco e lungo di Ivan doveva aver fatto qualcosa di giusto, mentre faceva scivolare il suo sesso fra le labbra e lo succhiava.

Ivan chiuse le cosce contro le guance di Simone, che lo lasciò fare per qualche momento, mentre si occupava solo di lasciare la sua erezione ben bagnata, prima di spostare le sue gambe con le mani sulle sue ginocchia e lasciar scivolare via la sua erezione.

“Visto che non mi servono le mani?” disse Ivan, con un sorriso, mentre Simone saliva di nuovo sul suo bacino.

Simone si sedette sulla sua erezione, e lo fece lentamente, guardando Ivan negli occhi mentre stringeva i denti, notando come lʼaltro chiudesse forte i pugni legati e le palpebre sugli occhi, le labbra invece aperte in una O.

“Quindi in questo momento non vorresti toccarmi le cosce?” gli chiese Simone, aprendole leggermente, e notando come il suo sguardo cadeva su di esse, piegate contro i suoi fianchi.

Simone cominciò a muoversi allora sul suo bacino, un poʼ rigido nei movimenti. “Non vorresti stringermi i fianchi, Ivan?”

“Simone” gli disse solamente lʼaltro, sollevando con morbidezza il bacino ancora impaziente, mentre Simone si chinava su di lui, per potergli lasciare un bacio sulle labbra.

“E adesso non mi tireresti i capelli e mi faresti dare una mossa?” lo istigò ancora il più piccolo, in prossimità delle sue labbra.

Ivan tirò i polsi legati invano, mugolando poi scocciato. “Vaffanculo Simone. Prega di avermi legato bene, perché se trovo il modo di slegarmi poi te la faccio pagare,” lo minacciò, prima di aggiungere “e basta fare il ragazzino impertinente adesso, muoviti”.

Questo Simone non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Lo accontentò, cercando di dargli il piacere che perlomeno non gli negava, mentre fece scivolare la mano fra le sue stesse gambe, intorno alla sua erezione dimenticata.

“Non osare. Non ti toccare.” Ivan lo guardò serio. “Voglio finire io quello che ho iniziato, questo me lo devi.”

Simone ci pensò un attimo, poi spostò la mano da lì e le posò entrambe contro il materasso per potersi muovere meglio. 

Alla fine Ivan il modo di liberarsi lo aveva trovato. Simone non sapeva dire se per sfortuna o no, dato che a lui piaceva sentire le sue mani ovunque in quei momenti, sentirsi coccolato o strattonato nella foga, presi entrambi dal piacere. Infatti quando si era accorto del suo trafficare con il laccio spesso dellʼaccappatoio con cui lo aveva legato, lo aveva lasciato fare, pur sapendo che una volta libero, Ivan gli avrebbe davvero restituito il favore. 

Quando Ivan aveva ripreso sotto controllo la situazione lo aveva fatto scendere in malo modo dal suo bacino, seppur senza fargli male, lo aveva fatto mettere sulle ginocchia, con il petto contro il materasso e le mani dietro la schiena, quelle gliele teneva ferme lui mentre finiva il lavoro ormai, spingendosi con forza e in modo sconnesso dentro di lui.

Solo dopo essere venuto lo aveva fatto stendere sul letto e si era messo fra le sue gambe, lʼerezione di Simone così sensibile e dolorante abbandonata contro il ventre che pregava di essere toccata. Ma ancora una volta Ivan gli teneva fermi i polsi con una una mano e stretto il viso con lʼaltra.

“Ivan per favore” lo supplicò Simone, che cercava disperatamente qualcosa contro cui fare un poʼ frizione, senza risultati.

“Chiedi scusa” gli disse Ivan, e Simone era troppo stanco per combatterlo fisicamente, però non gliela voleva dare vinta. “Chiedimi scusa” ripeté Ivan, sfiorando poi con un dito la sua erezione.

Simone sussultò, poi disse immediatamente, con tono sofferente e supplichevole “scusami Ivan”.

Ivan chiuse allora la mano calda contro la sua erezione e cominciò a dargli quel sollievo che Simone aveva atteso tutta la sera. “Non ti farò più soffrire legandoti le mani, sapendo che toccarmi mentre facciamo lʼamore è la cosa che preferisci” Ivan lo incitò a ripetere. “Dillo, Simone.”

Ma Simone in quel momento aveva chiuso gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia, probabilmente non lo aveva nemmeno più ascoltato, troppo preso dal piacere che Ivan gli stava finalmente concedendo, e guardarlo mentre era così vulnerabile e succube del suo tocco gli faceva scordare qualsiasi piccola cattiveria gli avesse fatto.

Appena Simone si riversò fra le sue dita strette con un verso di sollievo, Ivan si lasciò andare sopra di lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, le palpebre chiuse sugli occhi. Senza riaprirli, sollevò appena il viso per poter respirare l'odore adesso così forte di Simone, col naso contro il suo collo umido, contro il quale lasciò qualche piccolo bacio, pigramente.

“Non lo faccio più, Ivan” disse alla fine Simone, avvolgendo con le braccia le spalle nude del più grande sopra di lui. “Non mi priverò più di tutte le attenzioni che mi dai con queste mani.” Afferrò quella pulita di Ivan e lasciò sul palmo di essa un bacio, poi anche sul polso appena arrossato per quanto forte lo avesse tirato verso il basso nellʼistinto di toccarlo durante quella piccola vendetta che Simone si era preso.

Ivan sollevò allora il capo e premette la bocca contro quella gonfia di Simone, posando la mano contro la sua guancia arrossata. “Comunque sei bellissimo quando prendi certe iniziative.” 

“Per carità.” Simone si coprì il viso con una mano. Aveva parecchio da ridire invece, era stato piuttosto imbarazzante cercare di non rinunciare alla vendetta e di fare tutto da solo, davanti ai suoi occhi sofferenti e interessati. 

Ivan sorrise nel vederlo arrossire ulteriormente, e alla fine gli diede ragione. “Ma sei ancora più bello così sfinito sul letto, dopo aver assecondato le mie.”

Quando Simone e Ivan raggiunsero il pullman, erano già arrivati tutti, infatti si sentiva un chiacchiericcio fitto provenire dallʼinterno.

“Ecco, siamo arrivati per ultimi, adesso chissà che pensano” borbottò Simone, infilando la sua valigia e il borsone nello scompartimento aperto dei bagagli sul lato del bus.

Ivan lo imitò, alzando gli occhi sul compagno nervoso. “Ma che devono pensare? La verità, che ci siamo addormentati.”

Simone non sembrava più calmo, dopo quelle parole. “Non sono stupidi, Ivan. E poi guarda che segni mi hai lasciato sul collo” si lamentò, cercando di coprirli chiudendo la zip della felpa fin sotto il mento.

“Beh, lo saranno se avranno qualcosa da ridire sulla nostra vita sessuale o sentimentale. Saliamo, prima che arrivi Chicco.” Ivan spinse Simone verso lʼentrata del pullman, poi salì per primo.

Simone lo seguì col cuore in gola. Ogni volta che facevano cose sotto il naso dei loro compagni aveva sempre quellʼansia addosso, specialmente se qualcuno poi lo guardava più di tre secondi, gli dava la sensazione che sapesse.

Per poco non finì addosso a Ivan, che si era fermato al centro del corridoio del pullman. “Cosa cʼè?” gli chiese, vedendolo alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Mi sa che ho dimenticato il bracciale sul comodino” disse scocciato. Era quello che non toglieva quasi mai, solo se faceva la doccia lo appoggiava da qualche parte per non rovinarlo sotto lʼacqua.

Ivan lo aveva sorpassato per scendere dal pullman, quando Simone lo trattenne per un braccio. “Lʼho preso io, sbadato” gli disse, infilando una mano nella tasca in cui lo aveva messo, e glielo sventolò poi davanti al viso.

“Sei il migliore, cazzo” disse Ivan, un attimo prima di afferrare il suo viso con entrambe le mani e baciarlo.

Nessuno dei due se ne rese conto per un momento, finché lʼintero pullman non scoppiò in un boato di risate e diverse urla, chi giurava di saperlo, chi non credeva ai propri occhi, chi pregava che non stesse succedendo davvero (Simone riconobbe la voce di Pippo).

Simone vide che Ivan era strattonato a destra e a sinistra da Baranowicz, che gli faceva i complimenti, mentre Simone non sapeva come reagire a tutto ciò.

Almeno finché l’intera squadra non si mise a tacere, addirittura Bara si fiondò a sedere mormorando un poco delicato “ora sono cazzi”. Guardò oltre la spalla di Ivan e rimase pietrificato nel vedere la figura di Blengini che li guardava con uno sguardo indecifrabile, facendo rimbalzare gli occhi dal viso di uno a quello dell’altro. Nessuno osava dire una parola. 

Ivan coprì istintivamente Simone con il suo corpo, nemmeno Blengini potesse essere capace di aggredirli fisicamente. “Coach-” provò a parlare, ma venne interrotto dallo stesso Blengini.

“Siete ubriachi?”

Simone percepì la confusione di Ivan mentre lo sentiva rispondere “no, signore”.

“Allora andate a sedervi che stiamo per partire. Bravi ragazzi” Simone non fece in tempo a vedere il suo sorriso mentre dava una pacca sulla spalla di Ivan, contento che avessero rispettato lʼunica regola che aveva dato alla squadra quella sera, prima di vedere lʼallenatore andare a sedersi nei posti davanti.

Ci fu un mucchio di risatine generali, Ivan tirò un sospiro.

Appena si voltò verso Simone con un sorriso, questo si lasciò andare per un attimo contro di lui. Sentiva ancora le gambe molli dalla paura, mentre avvolgeva il suo collo con un braccio e raggiungeva il suo orecchio con la bocca. “Giuro che questa me la paghi ancora più cara quando torniamo a casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...ve l'avevo detto che era un mero porn con poche righe di vera trama dietro. Il fatto è che non scrivevo da diversi anni, e l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto, è stato con una fanfiction in inglese, per cui potete capire quanto fossi arrugginita e non abbastanza pronta per scrivere qualcosa di più lungo, ma soprattutto di più pensato, specialmente considerando quanto nuova e inesperta io sia in questo fandom. Sicuramente proverò a tornare con qualcosa di più architettato da leggere, con questa cosa diciamo che ho cercato di vincere facile e togliermi uno sfizio. E basta, non ho il dono della sintesi, perciò ci do un taglio adesso, prima che sia troppo tardi. Se voleste farmi un saluto su twitter, sono @charizxrd. A presto!


End file.
